Conventionally, there has been known a device where components can be accommodated in an aligned state. For example, in a device 101 shown in FIG. 13 (a schematic front view) and FIG. 14 (a horizontal cross-sectional view), a disc-like rotor 131 is disposed adjacent to a feeder 102 which circulates components 111 on a conveyance surface 122. The rotor 131 is an accommodating member, and cavities 132 which penetrate between main surfaces and capable of accommodating components are formed in the rotor 131.
When the component 111 on the conveyance surface 122 approaches the cavity 132 formed in the rotor 131, the component 111 is sucked and moves into the cavity 132 from one main surface 131a side of the rotor 131, and is accommodated in the cavity 132. The component 111 accommodated in the cavity 132 is moved along with the rotation of the rotor 131 indicated by an arrow K, electric characteristics of the component 111 are measured in an electric measuring component 141 in a zone A. When it is determined that the component 111 is defective, the defective component is discharged from a defective component discharging component 142 in a zone B, and when it is determined that the component 111 is not defective, the non-defective component is discharged from a non-defective component discharge component 143 in a zone C.
For example, in the case of the component 111 where an electrode is formed on end surfaces which oppositely face with each other, the component 111 is inserted into the cavity having an opening slightly larger than the end surface of the component 111 with the end surface of the component heading into the cavity, and electric characteristics are measured by bringing measurement terminals into contact with the component exposed to both sides of the rotor 131 (see JP-A-2004-315227, for example).